Homesick
by punkprincess96
Summary: Theresa gets homesick and wants to go back home but the rest of her team doesn't want her to go. JT & AA ! Read and Review please! Msg me if you think there should be Homesick II. I've started to write it but I might not upload it if people don't like it.
1. A Trip Home

Theresa's Father opened a letter from Theresa, and started reading.

Dear Dad,

I'm starting to feel homesick, I miss you Daddy. I really want to see you again, I feel as

though the last time we spoke we didn't exactly get to spend a lot of time together and

now I wish we had. I miss when we used to spend time together, I miss going out

together and trying out the new restaurants, and riding our horses together on the trails.

I love it here in New Olympia with my new friends but I still miss you very much.

I want to come home, daddy. I miss you too much.

Lovingly yours,

Theresa

Theresa's father dropped the letter on his desk and sighed, thoughtful for a moment and have his thoughts about Theresa's letter.

_a flashback to when they used to ride horses, go to restraunts and other fun things together_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theresa raised her shield to block Atlanta's attack, and swung her leg up at Atlanta who blocked the attack.

"Good job, but theres always room for improvment. I think that's enough for todays training." Ares said. Then, the seven of them went off to change into clean clothes, and then hoped into Herry's truck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Theresa, are you coming? We're going to see a horror flick. You in?" Atlanta asked.

"In a minute, I have something to do." Theresa said.

"Let's go, I'm starving. Is Theresa coming?" Herry asked, and Theresa saw Atlanta shrugging. Theresa went upstairs to her room and thought,

"I wonder what daddy's doing right now...I hope he has my letter by now, I hope I can come home." Theresa sat on her bed and thought of her Dad, until her cellphone rung.

"Hello!" Theresa asked excitedly, thinking it was her Dad.

"Theresa?" Atlanta asked over the phone. Theresa sighed disappointedly.

"Yeah?" Theresa asked.

"We have to leave for the movie, it starts at 4:30 so we have to hurry. We're leaving without you, now. Is that okay?" Atlanta asked.

"Yeah, I don't mind." Theresa said, not paying much attention. She was looking at a picture of her and her Dad riding horses.

"Later, Theresa." Atlanta said, and hung up. Theresa almost fell asleep 45 minutes later, when her cellphone rung again.

"Daddy!" Theresa asked. She heard snickers at the end of the line.

"Daddy?" Jay asked, barely containing his laughter. Theresa angrily sighed.

"What now, Jay?" Theresa asked. She heard Atlanta and Archie in the back, still laughing.

"We just wanted to know how you were doing." Jay said. Theresa didn't reply, she just hung up the phone and wanted her Dad to call, she couldn't call because she was too nervous of what he might say and think that she wanted to go home because of problems.

"What now!" Theresa said to herself when the phone rung for the third time. She picked up the phone and answered.

"Jay, if your asking me how I'm doing, then-"

"Jay?" Theresa heard her father's voice on the end of the line.

"Daddy! I miss you so much! Did you get my letter?" Theresa had a million questions buzzing in her head, but afraid to ask even one of them.

"Yes, I did, Theresa. And I think that'd be a great oppertunity for us to spend more time together." Her Dad told her, and soon they were talking about clothes, the airport, and food. Theresa smiled to herself.

"Bye Dad, see you soon." Theresa hung up her cellphone and sighed.

"Uh oh!" Theresa thought to herself. "I didn't even think once about Jay and the others, how willl I tell them? Just great, my one chance with Daddy and I mess it up. I have save the world from Cronus and all I can think of is about Daddy?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theresa was sitting alone in the living room, in the dark, waiting impatiently for her friends to come back. Theresa didn't know what to say, she was completely speechless. Then, her friends came back from the movies laughing and Jay saw her and he was quickly worried.

"Theresa... what's wrong?" Jay asked, immediately concerned. Theresa put on a fake smile and shook her head, assuring him that she was fine.

"Nothing. Just thinking over things, and tired from all the calls you guys gave me twenty-four seven... How was the movie?"

"Surprisingly lousy. You know, we could've stayed with Theresa, and even that would be more exciting." Atlanta said, sighing. Archie was looking at Theresa's phone, it had over 15 new messages.

"I don't know... parts did scare me, and you did hold onto me pretty well..." Archie teased, and Atlanta nudged him in the stomach with her elbow.

"That movie was so lame, I can't believe you were scared Archie," Atlanta teased back. Archie looked at Atlanta and made a face.

"I wasn't scared... I was... cold, that all." Archie lied. Atlanta rolled her eyes, and gave him a punch in the arm.

"Hey, Theresa, that japenese restraunt you were waiting for to open finally did, wanna go see if they're any good?" Atlanta asked. Theresa shook her head, she didn't even want Atlanta to know that she was leaving, even though Atlanta was her closest friend.

"I...don't feel well...maybe next time." Theresa lied. _I can't keep lying to my friends..._ Archie and Atlanta went up the stairs to their room to sleep, while bugging each other with teases and name calling all the way up.

"So, Jay..." Theresa said, without thinking._ No! Don't start the conversation! Good going Theresa, now we have to talk. why couldn't I just have gone upstairs?_

"Yeah?" Jay asked, waiting for an answer.

"Um... so..." Theresa couldn't think of anything to say.

"Theresa, is something wrong? Your acting strange." Jay asked. Theresa shook her head and put on her cute, stiff, fake smile again.

"No, everything's fine. Just um, tired. I should get some sleep. You coming?" Theresa got up and started towards the stairs.

"Later. You should go now. See you in the morning." Jay answered, and stayed in his seat on the floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theresa had nightmares all night, and started turning and tossing in her bed. She woke up sweating and screamed._ I don't know if going to see Dad is a good idea... _Theresa stared at the ceiling and wiped the sweat off her forehead. The door opened and Atlanta, Archie, and Jay were there.

"Theresa what's wrong?" Jay asked. Atlanta and Archie started to bother each other again. Theresa had a dream of her crashing on a plane on her way to see her Dad.

"Nothing. Just a really bad dream. You guys can sleep." Theresa said shaking. Atlanta punched Archie in the arm and Archie groaned. Archie left and raced Atlanta to their rooms. Jay stayed in the same postition.

"Go, Jay. I can sleep now. Go sleep." Theresa assured him. He finally left and closed the door. Theresa closed her eyes and tried to sleep but she was awake the rest of the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Theresa, did you sleep last night?" Archie asked, quickly eating his cereal as a race against Atlanta who was eating and stuffing her mouth with cereal. Atlanta opened her mouth to say something but all the cereal and milk burst out of her mouth and back into the bowl and she choked on the cereal that was still in her mouth. Archie burst out laughing and ended up choking himself.

"Ew! I'm so not eating that!" Atlanta said, coughing. Theresa ignored Atlanta's comment and sighed. Herry walked in and stole Atlanta's bowl of cereal. Atlanta looked at Archie and giggled.

"Man, I'm starving." Herry said eating Atlanta's cereal. Atlanta and Archie burst out laughing and Theresa walked into the living room. Jay walked down the stairs and looked at Theresa.

"Hey Theresa." Jay said. Theresa weakly smiled and yawned.

"Oh hi Jay..." Theresa said. Atlanta and Archie walked into the living room while teasing each other and grabbed their skateboards. Atlanta raced Archie outside and used her speed to win the race. Theresa almost fell asleep but Jay went outside and closed the door. Theresa groaned. /Can't I get some sleep around here? First the calls, then the nightmares, now doors. Great./ She closed her eyes.

"Hey Theresa." Theresa heard a voice say. She opened her eyes, but no one was there.

"Hey Herry, did you say something?" Theresa yelled so Herry could hear in the kitchen.

"No. Why?" Herry asked. Theresa sighed and ignored Herry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Conversation

Theresa sighed. Maybe seeing her Dad wasn't a good idea, what about Cronus? And Hera, and Jay, Atlanta, Herry, Archie, and that goofball Neil?

"Theresa, is something bothering you?" Atlanta asked. Theresa didn't even see Atlanta come in or sit down.

"What...Oh um...no. It's all...because of all those... things..you know, in my room...and yeah." Theresa mumbled. Atlanta knew right away that Theresa was lying.

"Theresa, why are you lying?" Atlanta asked. _Oh no, what am I going to do? _Theresa wasn't sure if she could tell Atlanta, she might tell Archie, and then he'd tell Jay, but she didn't know what else to do so she sighed.

"I...I'm leaving." She blurted out. _Oh, great. _Atlanta didn't say anything.

"Where to?" she asked. Theresa didn't understand, why wasn't she making a big deal out of it?

"Home." Theresa answered.

"For how long?" Atlanta asked. _What? I'm going home, how long can that be? _

"Atlanta, I'm going home, not a visit, but...to...stay there." Theresa explained. "I miss my Dad." Atlanta gasped.

"How can she be serious?" Atlanta thought.

"Theresa, what about Cronus? What about the world?" Atlanta asked. "How can you do this? Think about some other people, Theresa. They're depending on us, and I mean all seven of us, including that fool Neil, to save the world. The prophecy. That can't be wrong. Theresa. Think. About what your doing. Don't quit." Theresa sighed.

"It doesn't mean it's true, Atlanta." Theresa said. Atlanta gasped. "Just because you think so, dosen't mean it is. I'm leaving Atlanta, but I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone."


	3. Lies

"Theresa how could you?" Atlanta's voice was still echoing in her head, even if she was sleeping. Theresa woke up and was sweating again.

"Think about other people..." Theresa heard again. Atlanta's words were buzzing around in her head. Think about other people Theresa. _Stop thinking about you! It's not going to help save the world. What about Jay, Theresa? Are you going to just let him, Archie, Atlanta, Herry and hopeless Neil protect the earth by themselves? Stop it! Don't see Daddy!_ Theresa's thoughts were different than her actions. Her thoughts were saying it was a completly bad idea to go home, but her actions wouldn't give up, saying that she was going to see Dad no matter what.

"Ah!" Theresa screamed, waking up from her sleep. The door burst open again and Atlanta, Archie, and Jay were there again.

"What now Theresa...?" Atlanta asked, trying to resist not telling Archie about Theresa leaving. _I can't tell them nightmares again...they'll get suspicious..._

"Uh...I thought I saw...something on my door." Theresa stammered. Atlanta looked at Theresa and raised her eyebrow.

"Probably...um...just all that sushi you ate from...the restraunt...you know?" Atlanta lied.

"What? I thought you guys didn't go. So how did you?" Archie asked, suspiciously. Atlanta didn't know what to say.

"They probably just ended up going." Jay said. Atlanta sighed.

"Yeah so you guys can go now. See ya later." Atlanta said, waiting for the boys to leave so that she could talk to Theresa. Archie waited to race Atlanta but she stayed where she was. Atlanta waved at Archie cheerfully and when he closed his door she looked at Theresa and her cheery face turned into a confused one.

"I can't lie to them, Theresa. I really want to help you, I do. But Archie is my best buddy, and I just can't lie. You just have to not tell anyone by yourself." Atlanta said.

"B-but your keeping it a secret right?" Theresa asked. "Right?" Atlanta sighed and nodded, barely agreeing.


	4. Anger

Theresa woke up and sighed. _A few more days until I can get a plane ticket to leave. What should I tell Hera? Should I tell Hera? What will she say? What will I say?_

"Theresa?" a voice said. Theresa turned around and gasped.

"I'm losing it. Nobody's there." Theresa told herself. She got up and changed out of her PJs and into her usual clothes, brushed her teeth and got downstairs before most of the team did. Atlanta, Archie and Jay were downstairs, talking to each other until Theresa arrived.

"Hey guys." Theresa said. There was an awkward silence for 30 seconds until Archie broke it.

"What's going on Theresa?" Archie asked. Theresa gasped.

"You didn't tell them..did you Atlanta? What did you tell them Atlanta? How could you?" Theresa asked. Atlanta frowned and sighed.

"I thought Archie should know...I didn't know he would actually tell Jay..." Atlanta said, without looking at Theresa. Atlanta nudged Archie.

"Now that we know..." Jay said, stopping for no reason. "We should stay ca-"

"How could you leave?" Atlanta blurted out. Atlanta covered her mouth.

"No...Atlanta's right. How could you leave? After all we've been through?" Archie asked. Theresa sighed, and tried to ignore the comments.

"You know, If I want to leave, I can." Theresa said, confidently. _Oh no, I did not just say that! No! _

"Theresa this is serious." Archie said. "I think-" Theresa groaned.

"It doesn't matter! The person's thoughts who really count are Ms. Hera's and Jays." Theresa said. Jay sighed.

"I- I don't know..." Jay said. Theresa's eyebrows lowered.

"Make up your mind Jay." Theresa said, annoyed, and though she wished he didn't. Atlanta stood up and started to leave the room.

"Where are _you_ going?" Archie asked. Atalnta ignored him and kept walking outside.


	5. Atlanta

Theresa closed her eyes that night a wished everything was back to the way it was, and hoped that she would just wake up in the morning, go downstairs, eat breakfast and hang out with Atlanta and maybe talk a normal conversation with Jay. _I did this. I made a mistake. I'm nuts. Why did I give it all up? For some stupid trip home? _Soon, Theresa's face was drowned of tears.

"Theresa?" Atlanta asked, slightly opening Theresa's door. Theresa shot Atlanta an sad look and ignored her, but then she sighed.

"What?" Theresa angrily asked, trying to hide her tears. Atlanta creeked the door open.

"Okay, Atlanta. What? Wait, what? Why am I calling myself Atlanta? Wha-whatever. Just tell her that your sorry and she'll probably forgive you. You've known her for a while now, she'll fogive you. But you have to say sorry." Atlanta thought.

"I'm sorry." Atlanta said, looking at the floor and avoiding the look on Theresa's face. Theresa sighed. _How could I lose it all? Jay's trust, my best friend, and now I'm probably going to get Ms. Hera really upset._

"It's okay, I'm sorry I was so upset. It's just... I was really looking forward to spending more time with my dad." Theresa admitted, embarrassed. Atlanta smiled and closed the door.


	6. Prophecy

Theresa woke up and sat in her bed for a few minutes, trying not to get up, trying to leave herself in her bed, but she had to go to the bathroom._ Ugh, I can't face anyone. Not now! _But she really had to go. She got up and got dressed out of her sleeping clothes and into her usual clothes, a pink tank top and blue jeans with a black and gold belt. She opened her door and Jay, Atlanta and Archie were outside the bathroom.

"Hey Theresa." Atlanta said, ignoring what Archie just said. Archie looked at Jay. Theresa smiled and looked around, nervously.

"Hi Atlanta. What are you guys waiting for?" Theresa quietly asked. Archie shot Atlanta a death look and sighed.

"Neil." Archie angrily said. Theresa waited for Jay to say something but he never did, he just stood there looking at her. _Do something, Jay. I don't think this could be anymore awkward._ Atlanta smiled, cluelessly at Theresa and stood in the line behind Jay. Archie eyed Atlanta and rolled his eyes. Theresa sighed, and was immediately upset that her friends didn't forgive her, especialy Jay. For some reason she seemed to need his thoughts the most._ I wonder why? _Theresa stood behind Archie and tried to hold in her questions.

"So Theresa," Atlanta started to say. "Whats-" Archie lightly punched her, not meaning to hurt her, but to stop her from talking on, after all, he did have secret feelings for her, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

"Atlanta!" Archie whisered, trying to shut his best friend up. Theresa looked at Jay, hoping he would stop the secret whispering and hurtful thoughts, but Jay just stood there like a statue. Atlanta sighed and looked at Jay.

"_Why aren't we talking to her? She's my best friend!_" Atlanta thought. Just as if he read her mind, Jay shrugged. Atlanta sighed and looked at the floor.

"I don't wanna leave you guys but I wanna go home. I'm sick of New Olympia. Why is that your problem?" Theresa asked. Jay sighed, and gave up trying to be quiet.

"It's the prophecy." Jay answered. Theresa groaned and sighed.

"There you guys go again. Prophecy this, prophecy that. It's not going to be a prophecy if I _leave_." Theresa said, annoyed. Atlanta and Archie giggled.

"It just us or does phroph- phro- phrophecy sound wierd now?" Atlanta asked, barely laughed.


	7. I love you

Theresa sat down on the sofa and looked at Atlanta who was bugging Archie and giving him silly looks.

"Hey 'Lanta, maybe you weren't scared of the movie, but maybe- " Archie began to say but Atlanta covered his mouth and stared at Theresa. She laughed nervously and looked at Archie._ She's in love with him. Obviously. _Atlanta looked at Archie and sighed, erritated. Theresa ignored Atlanta and went into the kitchen, hoping Jay was there. Jay was sitting in a chair, staring at the ceiling. Theresa weakly smiled and sat next to him.

"H-hey Jay." Theresa said, sounding stupid. Jay looked at her, hoping he could tell her his feelings.

"Com on. Tell Theresa you love her." Jay told himself, quietly. Theresa looked at him.

"What?" Theresa polietly asked, thinking to herself,

"Did... Jay just say he loves me? Oh gosh, please, yes!" Theresa hoped. Jay looked her in the eyes, her beautiful, jade green eyes. He didn't know what to say.

"Okay. Theresa. I've wanted to tell you this the second I saw you. Maybe not the first second...But yeah..." Jay continued. "Theresa, I l-" Atlanta walked in and grabbed a glass of water off the table. Atlanta smiled, knowing what was going on.

"No, guys, go on!" Atlanta said, hoping he would. Theresa sighed. _Atlanta! Get out! I want to hear Jay say he loves me!_ Theresa pushed Atlanta outside.

"Go on Jay." Theresa gently said.

"I love you Theresa."


	8. I'm sorry

"Jay! Me too!" Theresa tried to say, but his words shocked her so much, she couldn't say anything. Jay looked disapointedly at Theresa, then he looked away.

"I didn't realize you... you didn't feel this way about me... Archie said you told Atlanta you had a crush on me." Jay whispered. Theresa gasped.

"He did what! When I see Archie, he's... Jay, wait, no!" Theresa said, but it was too late. He was gone. _Jay, no! I love you. Don't go. Please! No! My only chance to be with Jay and... I freaking ruined it... now he's going to think I hate him. I love him. Maybe if I explain before I leave... Uh oh. I forgot about the airplane tickets! I was supposed to pick them up today!_ Theresa ran outside and looked for her car keys.

"Where are they?" Theresa angrily asked. She picked them up from the floor. She jammed them into the key slot and the engine roared and tires screeched.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry Mr. Evans! But I forgot all about the tickets, with...uh...homework." Theresa lied, telling the airplane ticket manager. He angrily looked at Theresa and ignored her.

"I'm sorry, Theresa, we've been friends for while now but even though, I cannot give you your ticket. I have sold it to a woman, her name is Mrs. Allerag, I beleive. Perhaps next time. I hope it's not too important, Theresa, dear?" Mr. Evans relpy, even though he didn't care. Theresa carelessly shook her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theresa sat quietly in the living room, talking to her father.

"-No, Dad! Please, I didn't - No, I didn't. Dad! I didn't play with you! A mistake! I forgot! Pllleease! Okay. Bye." Theresa argued. Her dad was angry about her joking around wwith him. She hung up the phone and wiped her tears off her cheeks. Atlanta walked in and looked at her.

"Well? Did you tell Jay you L-O-V-E him?" Atlanta asked. Theresa looked up at her and sighed.

"No. I wanted to but... I couldn't." Theresa said.


	9. Why Didn't I Listen?

Theresa sighed and looked out the window as Atlanta shrugged and patted her on the head as a joke. Archie walked in and stared at Theresa.

"What's wrong with you?" Archie asked, harshly. Then, realizing his mistake, he quickly said, "I uh, mean what's uh wrong." Atlanta stared at Archie and raced after him. Soon they were playing outside, but Theresa called it flirting._ Why can't they just say **it**? Why... can't I_ _just say **it**?_

"Face it Theresa. You can't deal with anything. You are just as bad as you say they are." a voice in her head whispered. _What? I didn't say that! I mean... think it!_

"Duh, I am your concience. That thing where it tells you when you do a bad or good thing. I'm not going to be here most of the time because I know that you are naturaly a good person." It said, again. Theresa shook her head, for no reason at all. Atlanta opened the door, breathlessly.

"Ar-chie... 's gone... he won't bug you... anymore." Atlanta panted. Theresa ignored her and went up stairs. She saw Jay in the hall and raced up to him.

"Oh, go-... she's coming this way." He thoguht. He quickly tried to open the bathroom door, but Neil was probably in there, commenting himself in the mirror, or washing his 'delicate' hair.

"NEIL! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! OPEN THE DOOR!" Jay whispered. "NEIL!" He screamed.

"Alright, alright, maybe... another hour... or two. But that's for the toilet... but the mirror... IT'S NEVER OVER." Neil dramaticly said. Theresa was 5 meters away from Jay. Jay sighed, and ran into his room.

"Jay! Wait up! I lo-" was all Jay heard before he closed the door. "Theresa likes me?" Jay thought. He quickly opened the door, but she was already gone.

"No!"


	10. Oh god

"Theresa, I love you." Jay said. But Theresa wasn't there. Jay was just practicing for the "moment". Theresa opened his door, and Jay was unaware that Theresa was there.

"Theresa, I've always wanted to say it. I love you." Jay said. Theresa tapped him on the shoulder and he shouted.

"**THERESA**! Uh, what are you doing in here?" Jay asked. Theresa sighed, but not because she was tired or sad. Because he finally said it. It was out. Things would be perfect now.

"Well, I heard you say something... so I thought I'd listen. Was that okay?" Theresa said. Jay slowly nodded. "Jay, I love you too. Don't worry. But... let's keep this a secret." Jay nodded, but he didn't understand. Atlanta was walking happily in the hall and saw Jay's door a bit opened. "What the heck?"

"I love you." Jay said, and Theresa smiled. "I know..." Atlanta gasped.

"So, if they know, you won't they get 'together'? They know they're perfect! So maybe because of Cronus? He could use Theresa as his WEAKNESS! SO THAT'S WHY!" Atlanta thought. Atlanta peeked in the room, quietly. Theresa was talking on about something, but Atlanta couldn't hear, she was whispering. Then, _it_ happened.

"Oh, god." Atlanta said, when she knew what Theresa was about to do.


	11. Things Change

Atlanta watched as Theresa and Jay started fighting. _Why are they fighting? _Atlanta asked herself. Theresa was crying and Jay was pissed.

"Fine go ahead." Theresa whispered. Jay covered his face as Theresa sighed heavily and more tears streamed down her face and Jay resisting tears. Atlanta was now confused and unable to control _her_ tears. _It's sad. How can people perfectly made for each other be cussing like that? Theresa, make up! Hurry!_

"Okay, your making a point but do you HAVE to be so stupid about this?" Jay asked. Theresa burried her face in her long orange hair and quietly said,

"I'm not crying you... you...you-" Jay ignored her and interupted her.

"Jerk?" Jay asked. Theresa burst into tears and did the last thing Jay expected.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Why is everything falling apart? Tehe. Message me if you want me to write out the chapter.**


	12. At Ten

What happend to Theresa and Jay where I left off?

What did Theresa do that was so surprising?

Why did Atlanta spy on them if they were her friends?

Where was Archie when this happened?

Did Atlanta cry when she heard them?

So many questions. So little time.

Such little time before it was 10:00 pm.

And something would happen at 10:00.

Something bad. Something that would

change everything forever. Something

that would give Jay and Atlanta night

mares at night, even if they wern't

sleeping. What will happen? You ask.

Oh, It's undiscribable. It's... The...

MATRIX!

JK! LOL! Scratch that.

Oh, It's undiscribable. It's...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Firework night! AWSOME!" Atlanta shouted as she heard the news from the television. Jay was arguing with Archie,

about Theresa.

"Atlanta, can you do me a favor and be quiet?" Jay asked, nicely. Atlanta nodded, and smiled. Archie rolled his eyes.

"In Jay's 'totally sweet, cute' vocabulary it mean, "SHUT UP! Stupid Atlanta!" God, she can be so annoying! FIRE WORKS,

OHHHH!" Archie yelled.

Atlanta would usually punch him in the stomache, but this time was different. Totally different.

Before Atlanta's rebel moves could do anything, her sensitive one told her it'd be best just to run. Run somewhere where

people respect her secret love for the bright lights in the dark sky, and that ... you'll know later on in the story.

"Archie.." Atlanta made a sad face and just ran outside. "Where's a best friend when you need one?" Atlanta sighed and

sat down at the park bench. _Theresa, where are you?_


	13. Last Time Together

"Am I really going to do this?" Theresa asked. "I mean, there's other guys besides him. I don't

even need him. I'm too good for him." She was sitting at the southern docks, bare foot, and

she was thinking. Theresa checked her radio. 8:00.

"Hm..." Theresa thought. "Tonight's special, but I forget why."

-----------------------------------CHANGE TO ATLANTA'S SCENE-----------------------------------

Atlanta was skateboarding toward the northern docks, and she was going fast. Very fast.

The reason Atlanta was so upset because the first day after New Year's Day, she was the

only girl, because she hadn't met Theresa yet, and she would see fireworks, and still wait

another day for a friend. A best friend. And when she watched the lights explode in the

sky, the only ones around would be Herry or Jay, but Herry was usually not in the dorm.

So Jay was always watching with her, and they would share thoughts, but when Theresa

arrived, Jay and her stopped hanging out. Soon, Theresa was the only one around with

Atlanta. Either Theresa, or Archie. Maybe Atlanta did like it when it was only Jay, Herry

and her. Maybe she did only like it when the others weren't around. Maybe, she would

think of this later. But, Atlanta wanted to know. Why Jay? Why him? Why not Herry?

Or Archie, or Neil, or Odie? Well, Neil explains himself, but why not other guys?

Atlanta thought her brains out, until she knew the answer. She finally got the it.

But it wasn't what she was hoping for. She hated the thought of it. She didn't

want to think a second even about her and Jay...together...She didn't want to

think about it. She never did. Never again.

-----------------------------------CHANGE TO JAY 'S SCENE-----------------------------------

"Archie, where is she?!" Jay yelled from his room, to the living room. Archie stormed upstairs.

"Who? Theresa or Atlanta?!" Archie asked. Jay gasped.

"Theresa's gone?!" Jay asked. "But, I thought only Atlanta left!" Archie shook his head, and

shrugged.

"Her window's open and it doesn't look like anyone's in her room." Archie explained. Jay

burst open Theresa's door, and looked inside. Nothing. Nothing but furniture and windows,

doors and a closet. Nothing.

"Archie, go find Theresa. Check her hangouts. And today's places. Where the fireworks

go off tonight." Jay ordered. "I'll find Atlanta." Archie lowered his eyebrows.

"WHY DO I GET THERESA AND YOU GET ATLANTA?!" Archie shouted. Jay groaned, not

wanting to waste time.

"Theresa's dead mad at me and if she saw me she'd jump off a cliff and... Atlanta's mad at

you like, alot. I know what to say to her. I'm good friends with her, Archie. Now just go!"

Jay explained, carefully. Archie sighed, and started to go outside to look for Theresa.

-----------------------------------CHANGE TO ATLANTA'S SCENE-----------------------------------

Atlanta lay down on the docks, and closed her eyes. 10 minutes later, she opened her eyes,

and the veiw of Jay, staring at her. Atlanta sat up, quickly and backed away from Jay,

embarrassed.

"Ah, uh! Hi Jay..." Atlanta waved, timidly. Jay held out his hand, waiting for Atlanta to hold it and

pull her up. Atlanta blushed and gave him her hand, and he helped her up.

"Where were you?" Jay asked. Atlanta sighed, not sure if she wanted to speak about where she

was for the last hour and a half. Jay shook his head, meaning, nevermind.

"Why did you leave? I know Archie's a real pain in the butt, but you didn't have to go." Jay said,

sounding completely sweet to Atlanta. "Come on. We're at the docks. We might as well stay here

for the fireworks. It starts in an hour. Let's talk to kill time." Atlanta began to shake, it was a cold

night, and she forgot to grab her jacket on her way out of the brownstone, and also because she

never liked to be center of attention, and right now it was only Jay and her, and he wanted to talk

about _her_.

-----------------------------------CHANGE TO THERESA 'S SCENE-----------------------------------

"Archie?" Theresa asked, whens he saw his figure appear from the path into, or from the city.

"Yeah, Theresa. It's me." Archie said, sitting down beside her.

"Why are you here? Did your slave master Jay send you to get me?" Theresa asked, knowing

it was already a yes.

"Uh, no! I just wanted to check on you, you know. To- uh... see if you're okay." Archie stammered.

Theresa looked at the wooden floors.

"O..oh." Theresa sighed. "Well, I'm fine, thanks. You can go now. Tell Jay that I'm not coming to

tomorrow's practice. I'm busy." Archie was quiet, until he thought of something.

"What are you going to really do?" Archie asked, knowing that Theresa was lying. Theresa stared

at the sky, cluelessly.

"I-I... don't know." Theresa admitted. "I just can't bare to look Jay in the face after our fight. I love

him, but I think he's into someone else." Theresa closed her eyes, and they snapped open, realizing

what she just said outloud.

"I know." Archie replied. "He likes... nevermind...I'm his best friend. He'd kill me if I told you. Sorry."

Archie said. Theresa smiled, sadly, and curious who it was.

"I-...It's okay. I wouldn't want Atlanta telling Jay my feelings for someone else too." Theresa said,

knowing how badly Archie felt right now. She stared at the stars, wondering what Jay was doing

right now. She never thought he'd be on a dock, with Atlanta, talking about her and other people.

-----------------------------------CHANGE TO ATLANTA 'S SCENE-----------------------------------

"I feel... so comftorble talking with you. It's like... you're a guy version of Theresa. It's... weird."

Atlanta laughed. Jay shrugged, and laughed.

"Maybe I am her." Jay joked, and Atlanta burst out laughing, knowing he wouldn't mind her being

so crazy when she was around with him. Not like the time at the movie line-up, she burst out a

scream of laughtor out, and Theresa turned around, like she was pretending she didn't know her.

"Today was sucky." Atlanta said, suddenly bored. Jay nodded. "So bored today. We never have

school tests anymore, and we never have a lunch long enough to hang out at the mall. It sucks."

"Yeah, I know!" Jay agreed. "It sucks, so badly. I never have time to go to the mall, sit down, and

eat. It always takes forever." Atlanta looked at the grass they were laying on.

-----------------------------------CHANGE TO CRONUS'S SCENE-----------------------------------

"Have you placed the explosions at the southern docks?" Cronus asked his giants. One of the main

giants nodded, afraid of Cronus, and all his power.

"Good." Cronus replied, and laughed, evily.

-----------------------------------CHANGE TO ATLANTA'S SCENE-----------------------------------

"Hey, Jay! The fireworks start!" Atlanta shouted, amazed. She turned her head, and suddenly noticed

how close they were, and she looked sad, and like she was about to cry. She liked him, but knew he

like Theresa, so there was no point in even trying to start some chemestry between them. Pointless.

"Hey, Atlanta, what's wrong? You look... so sad." Jay asked, concerned. "Come on, tell me, please?"

Atlanta shook her head.

"I won't bother you with my stories. I'll be doing you a favour." Atlanta whispered, begining to look like

she was about to cry. Jay ignored her no, and asked her again.

"Come on, Atlanta. I told you about my stuff, what about you?" Jay asked, drying her eyes.

"Man, I hate it when I can't control my love for guys. I hate it." Atlanta thought, and began to shake,

again. Jay sighed, and hugged her, to warm her up. Atlanta didn't understand. He doesn't like me.

Then why is he doing all this... for me? Why? He doesn't like...'like like' me.

"I'd rather race him, then date him." that was Atlanta's old saying. Now, Atlanta didn't even know what

she thought of that saying. Did she believe in it or not?

"No, you don't, anymore." a voice in her head told her. Atlanta tried hard to ignore it, but the voice was

right. She was not even close to believing in it.

"Hey, Atlanta!" Jay said. "It's starting!" Atlanta turned her head, to see bright, colorful lights in the night

sky, and she stood up to see more clearly, but she couldn't.

"Awsome, right?" Jay asked, staring at the sky. Atlanta nodded, and looked at her leader to see him

smiling, and clapping. Atlanta clapped, too, because it sounded silly clapping alone, but with more

clapping, it'd sound better.

"Tonight rocked, most of it anyway." Atlanta said, changing the subject.


End file.
